1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coverings for architectural openings and more particularly to a support clip for a vertical vane of a vertical vane type covering for architectural openings.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Coverings for architectural openings such as windows, doors, archways and the like can assume numerous forms with many such forms being retractable. Examples of retractable coverings would include venetian blinds, vertical blinds, roller shades, cellular blinds and the like.
In the case of vertical blinds, a plurality of vertically extending vanes or slats are suspended from a headrail by associated carriers. The carriers are movable along the length of the headrail with a control cord or an electrically operated control system. The vanes or slats can thereby be desirably and selectively positioned along the length of the headrail when the covering is moved between extended and retracted positions. In an extended position, the vanes or slats are generally uniformly spaced relative to each other across the architectural opening. In the retracted position, they are horizontally stacked adjacent to one or both sides of the opening.
In addition, the slats or vanes can be rotated about their vertical longitudinal axes between open and close positions. In the open position, the vanes extend generally perpendicularly to the architectural opening and have a space there between through which vision and light can pass. In the closed position, they are positioned in a slightly overlapping, parallel relationship with each other and with the architectural opening.
Various systems have been employed for suspending vanes or slats from carriers so they move dependably with the carriers. The systems for suspension typically include some form of clip so that the carriers and slats which are interconnected with the clips move in uniformity.